forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Harrag
Captain | aliases = | nicknames = "Captain" | home = Neverwinter, northwest Faerûn | formerhomes = The Leviathan | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = | occupation = Innkeeper Pirate | age = 50 (as of 1479 DR) | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = | dob = 1429 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = Those stats only apply to Harrag's shadow. | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Harrag was the owner of the Beached Leviathan, a popular inn and tavern in Neverwinter in the late years of the 15 century DR. During his youth, he was the captain of the infamous pirate ship Leviathan. Description In his older years, Harrag was a sallow fat man, who had lost one of his legs in a fight against sahuagin in his years as a pirate. Personality During his younger years, Harrag was described as unscrupulous. In his older years, and despite his gruff appearance, Harrag was a very compassionate man, and he treated the regulars of his tavern as loyal and trusted companions. He was also described as a cutthroat while doing business. He prided himself on being a free spirit and was very vocal when someone implied he was the lackey of another person. Likewise, he was known for pushing away those who get too close to him. Relationships While he was a loyalist of Neverember, he was not one of his lackeys. History In his younger years, Harrag was an infamous pirate feared along the Sword Coast. For him, no ship was too formidable a target and no treasure was too small. His days as a pirate came to an end when, at some point before 1479 DR, the Leviathan ran aground during a storm before the Docks of Neverwinter had been rebuilt. Unable to use his ship to sail ever again, Harrag refurbished the Leviathan, transforming it into a tavern that soon became popular because of its shape, the Beached Leviathan. Harrag was able to open his establishment thanks to the patronage of Neverwinter's Lord Protector, Dagult Neverember. Neverember also cleared his pasts records in exchange for his support to the New Neverwinter movement, and so Harrag became one of his supporters in the city out of gratitude. Although Harrag was unaware of this, Neverember used the old innkeeper as a pawn to advance his own agenda. At some point after the opening of the Beached Leviathan, Neverember tasked one of his agents to turn Harrag's shadow into a self-aware creature loyal to Neverember, to keep an eye on the old pirate and to watch over him. Likewise, many agents of Neverember befriended Harrag to watch over him and manipulate him when needed. Sometime after opening the Beached Leviathan, Harrag met Andrella, a destitute widow whose husband had been killed recently. Out of compassion, he hired her as one of the maids of the tavern. Over time, Harrag came to deeply respect her, unaware of the feelings Andrella had for him. In 1479 DR, during the civil unrest caused by the supposed "Lost Heir of Alagondar", Harrag took sides with Neverember's loyalists. A time later, when a group of Ashmadai cultists summoned two devils and attacked the Beached Leviathan, mind-controlling some of the patrons present at the moment. A group of adventurers were able to deal with the situation, earning the gratitude of Harrag for saving his life and increasing the popularity of the tavern. Appendix Notes Appearances * Lost Crown of Neverwinter * Storm over Neverwinter References Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Innkeeps Category:Barkeeps Category:Tavern owners Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Inhabitants of the Leviathan Category:Inhabitants of the Beached Leviathan Category:Inhabitants of the Blacklake District Category:Inhabitants of Neverwinter Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Members of New Neverwinter